role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Red King III
Red King III (レッドキング(三代目) Reddo Kingu (Sandaime)) is a destructive kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Similar to the original Red King, Red King III likes to prove he is the best. However he lacks most of the original Red King's redeeming qualities and is more like a hulking bullying brute whose obsessed with fighting everyone he sees. Because of this, he has made few allies, although few are willing to stand up to him without getting a savage beating from him. History Backstory Red King III was wished into existence by Marjin, a genie-like entity who was imprisoned inside of an old jar until being released by three boys who debated about which monster to wish for (Eleking and Woo are referenced too.) Shortly after being created, Red King rampages through the heart of the city and causes mass destruction. Ultraman 80 shows up, and after a relatively short battle, Ultraman 80 destroys Red King with his Saxium Ray. Debut: Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Red King III first appeared where he showed up at Kita, Japan, where he joined in the fight between Garbage Monster, Sabikong, and Harinezura. Red King III busted out from the ground, roar-shrieking, raises up giant fists in the air. He then takes some few steps and makes it towards Sabikong's and Harinezura's fight, grabbing the two monsters with his bare hands and then tosses them asides. As the monsters fought some more, Red King III then charged and punched down one of his fists against Harinezura's face, to which Harinezura then rammed his horns against Red King III, to which then also Sabikong fired red energy bullets at the two of them, hitting them both hard. Soon then the Gekkokus (all 1-5) arrived, and Gekkoku 5 mainly fought off Red King III, firing his Somnium Beams against him. Red King III then punched at Gekkoku 5 and fought him off. Gekkoku 2 also fired at him, to which Red King III grabbed Gekkoku 2 and then threw him at Gekkoku 1. Giganosaur then arrived as well, slashing his bladed claws against Red King III's underbelly. Red King III also briefly fought off Garbage Monster and Sabikong as they fired their attacks at him, but he managed to shrug it off and then punch them across. Red King III then resumed his fight with Gekkoku 5. The two fought for a brief but brutal battle, with Gekkoku 5 doing the best he could but Red King III proceeding to utterly thrash him and get the upperhand....however before he could deliver the finishing blow, Gekkoku 4 then came in and stabbed his Somnium Shower at Red King III's backside, causing Red King III an immense amount of pain. Red King III then punched down at Gekkoku 4 very hard, causing him to fall down to the ground. Red King III tackled and pins Gekkoku 4 down to the ground, repeatedly punching down on him over and over, bludgeoning him with his fists. Gekkoku 4 then managed to fire his Somnium Guns and Tanks at his arms though before going down. A weakened Red King III then stomped and punching down on Gekkoku 4, destroying him. Omega PRGoji, Red King III and Garbage Monster then trade blows, damaging each other some more, before then after minutes later, Garbage Monster then retreats, flying aways, and Red King III then takes off for now. Omega PRGoji, even he's tired out and then heads back into the seas. Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Red King III reappeared in the RP where he was woken up from the aliens, rock monsters and dinosaurs's fight and was the last opponent to enter the fight. Red King III came out and then challenged Gorbagos. Gorbagos and Red King III fought briefly and savagely, however Red King III got the upper hand and started repeatedly punching at Gorbagos's rocky skin, doing intense damage to him. Gorbagos then shot a fireball at Red King III, to which Red King III tanked it in and then grabbed Gorbagos, tossing him aside. Gorbagos then crashed against a rocky wall, taking him out. Gomora II then fought off Red King III for a bit, with the two punching and bashing against each other. However then Xeno sent psychic waves against the two. Once Gomora II and Red King III both got back up, they put aside their differences right then and there and charged at Xeno in an attempt to take him down. However then Xeno kept delivering more and more psychic waves against Gomora II and Red King III, the waves also managing to bury them in a crater where a bunch of boulders collapsed on them, taking him and Gomora II out. Abilities * Sharp Teeth: Red King has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin. * Physical Strength: Although despite possessing no projectile attacks or powers, Red King's physical strength is more powerful than average monsters. Trivia * Red King III's suit was a completely new suit * It was thought that Red King III, could be Red King II from the Original Ultraman, due to the similar color, however it was officiously made as the third generation for convenience. * The PlayStation 2 video game Ultraman: Fighting Evolution 3 has a scenario based on this episode although Red King sucked right back into the jar instead of being destroyed. * When 80 stomps on Red King's foot, Red King's pained screech is a reused and slightly altered Ebirah roar. * Red King III is also Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite incarnation of the char. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)